The Perfect Night
by messersmontana
Summary: Danny comes over to Lindsay's after work.


Title: The Perfect Night

Author: messersmontana

Rating: teen

Summary: Danny comes over to Lindsay's after work.

Spoilers: Season 2 to 4

Pairings: Danny & Lindsay

CSI show: CSI NY

Disclaimer: same old same old, I own nothing

Feedback: yes, please

Lindsay walked into her apartment after an eighteen hour shift. It had been a tough case, but they'd finally cracked it. The only bright spot of the whole day, was that she'd gotten to work the case with Danny Messer. They'd been on different shifts and different cases for almost a month now.

They'd caught a break with this case. Demon, also known as Deckland Hollister, was luge racing when he was knocked off course and onto a steeper hill. That's when he ended up in trouble and it cost him his life. He'd used his foot to try to stop himself and the sparks along with the excelerant from the wet street had caught him on fire and he'd burned to a crisp.

Lindsay looked at her clock and couldn't believe that it was 3 a.m. Her shift was supposed to be over ten hours ago. Danny offered to take her home, but she knew that he'd have a longer ride home from her place than if he'd just gone straight home. Now she was having second thoughts about turning him down.

She picked up her phone to call him, just as there was a knock on her door. She moved over to look through the peep hole and there he was, Danny Messer. She smiled as she opened the door. "Danny? I thought you were going straight home?" She asked him.

"Well, I started to get on the train to go home, but I couldn't. So I got the train coming this way instead. You don't mind, do you?" He asked her, hoping she wouldn't turn him away.

Lindsay took his hand and led him into her apartment. "Of course I don't mind. In fact, I was just going to call you to see if you'd changed your mind." She said as she showed him the phone in her hand.

"Good; I'm glad. So, what were you planning on doing before I got here?" He asked her as he sat on the sofa, pulling her down next to him.

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Oh, I was just going to put my pajamas on and watch a little television for a while. I was too keyed up to sleep and since we both have tomorrow...or rather, today off, I wasn't ready to sleep yet."

"So, it's a good thing I came over then," He told her. "I guess we should get changed into our P.J.'s and get down to the television watching." He stood and pulled her up with him, then led her to the bedroom to change.

Danny pulled open the drawer that Lindsay had cleared out for him and grabbed a pair of his sweat pants and quickly put them on with a T-Shirt. He then watched as Lindsay got changed herself. "Great show you put on there, Linds." He told her from one side of the bed.

"Funny, Cowboy, but you know, you don't put on a shabby show yourself. Have you decided what movie you wanna watch?" She asked him as she came around the bed to stand in front of him.

He pretended to think about it. "How about Transformers? I know that you like that one and there's action in it too." He said as they left the bedroom.

"Sounds good to me. You pop the popcorn and I'll get the movie ready." Lindsay walked over to the television and put the DVD into the player.

Danny popped the popcorn and put it into one of Lindsay's bowls, grabbed a couple of beers and joined her on the sofa. "Here ya go Montana. You ready to start the movie?" He asked her as he handed her the bowl.

"Yeah, it's all set up." She said as she pressed play on her remote control, then she sat back in his arms with the bowl in her lap.

He wrapped his arms around her and grabbed a handful of popcorn, putting it into her mouth. He grabbed another handful for himself, and sat back with her in his arms. "This is a great night. I've got a great movie, good beer and popcorn, and a great woman in my arms."

"Sweet talk will get you anything Danny." Lindsay smiled at him and got comfortable as the movie began. "Thanks for coming over Danny." She said.

"Anytime Montana. Anytime." He replied as they got into the movie.

The End


End file.
